The Linka crossing
by EMLoudBoy
Summary: Linka uses a machine of his brother Levy and travels to the dimension of Lincoln where he lives an adventure with Lincoln and his sisters ... and ronnie anne
1. Chapter 1

First of all I apologize if the translation is not in the best way, since this story is written in Spanish

Chapter 1: Confusion

It was a warm evening in the loud house, Linka was in his room

talking on the phone, when suddenly his brother Lynn enters his room

-Sister, I beg you, please help me

-Wait Ron, my brother wants me to do something, I see u later.

\- if see you leter?

-My brother wants me to do something if I see you later, bye Ron

Lynn at that moment hears the name of Ron he tells that it was the one of a boy became serious

.At that moment Lynn heard Ron's name and realized it was a child's, he became serious

-What's up, Lynn?

-With what are you seeing someone

.si lo quieres pasar a pregunta es asi: (What are you seeing with someone?)

-It was Ron, do not bother... What do you need.

-I forgot it, sorry linka. He leaves the room

-Two to three minutes passed And Linka's room was filled with the brothers who, at voice of anger and jealousy , asked him what was going on with Ron.

-Enough! I'm a girl, I have to have my privacy.

-Yes but you are my little sister, besides you are dating the brother of my baby

-So, how is this?...

-Loni, Loki please get out of here and the rest too, I also need my privacy,

-I also need my privacy, besides, you introduced me to Bebe's brother, Isn't it, Loki?

-At that moment all the brothers looked at Linka with angry face.

-Stop guys, please stop...

-Not until you tell us how long they've been dating, Lane asked with anger and seriousness.

-A month ago, now, you can leave me alone...

-No sister, tell us about your boy.

-Luke please ... and the others, go away !

-Linka's room is completely empty, Ten minutes passed when he entered the room, Levi, who shouted for help from Linka.

-What do you want Levi? watching his younger brother.

-Sister, I need help with a dimensional portal that I did, it's for an important trip and I need someone to try it.

-Because I? You can't ask Loki? or tell Leif?

-Grabbing his sister's hand, he takes her to the room where those machines were connected to a capsule that did not exceed the meter in diameter.

-So what is this?

-Nothing will happen to you, just enter this capsule and your will be in another dimension

-No, I don't want to do it !

-Sister, you will only go to a dimension where we are women and your man, a parallel dimension, if all goes well ... Have you ever wondered what

would happen if you only had sisters instead of brothers?

-Yes, b,bu, but ... I'm afraid brother, how will I get back here?

-Smiling the active brother of the machine, Linka began to see more cloudy, began to feel increasingly dizzy and fell on the ground,

He felt a breeze on his face, did not believe since he was inside a capsule, began to feel the grass touch his face,

There appeared a strange figure of medium height, of blaquina skin and noticed some brown tufts.

-While Linka was lying down and a bit stun

-She looks alot like you Lincoln, don't you think?

-The truth looks alike, does Lisa have any explanation for this?

-As Lenin said, it looks a lot like you Lincoln, also noted that it is not from here... -Lisa said as she took an object from her desk.

-What are you going to do, Lisa?

-Months ago, I made a trip machine in dimensions, and I want to know if ... Bingo !

-I do not understand, what thing?

-She is of another dimension, comes from one where your Lincoln you´re a woman and we men...

-fuck, I'll she take it to my room, your Lisa finds out more and Leni you didn't see anything ..

-The two sisters agreed, and Lincoln grabbed Linka and took her to her room without the rest of her sisters noticing. When he gets to the

room he the puts it on the bed, and look at her fixedly.

-Then, this is how I look like a girl, jaja...

-And I, as well a man

final of the chapter 1


	2. The Crossing of Linka Chapter Two

Chapter 2: Problems

-Well, you seem to have recovered quickly, don't you think?" -Looking at the girl who was in bed.

-The truth is yes, but can I know who you are?

-Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Lincoln, what's yours?

\- My name is Linka, Linka Loud

-When he got out of bed, he looked around.

-Somewhat confused and doubtful

-What are you looking at Linka, Wait You said Loud, Linka Loud ...

-So my sister Lisa was right, you are of another dimension and seemingly alternative, and by the way here we also have last names, mine is also Loud.

-Yes, it happens to me with my sisters, we should go to talk to Lisa to fix this ...

-I agree, although I would like to meet your sisters if you allow me to

-Lincoln opening the door for Linka, sees that in the distance his sister Lisa beckoned to call him

-What's the matter, Lisa?

-As far as I can see, it has recovered, the problem is that it will have to wait to return to its world, the machine I have requires too much energy, so you will be here, one, two or three ...

-The scared Girl, I exclaim, "Two or three what?

-one, two or three weeks, girl, by the way, your name is?

-Her name is Linka, Lisa. Can not you speed this up?

-I'm afraid it would be very unstable ... but I'll see what you can do, nice to meet you Linka, by the way if you need me I will not be available I will work in the machine - closing the door of your room with blows

-If she's Lisa, she's always like this ... well, I'll introduce you to the others, why are you laughing?

-Looking at Linka, I can see that through his mouth came a laugh

-I'm sorry, forgive me Lincoln, is that it's like my brother Levi, knowing that this is a dream or an alternate dimension, this will be that I introduce myself to all your sisters, since they are all of a different gender from my Brothers, ... for that I'm laughted

-You're also smarter than me, the problem is ... Well, you better get them together in the living room, come with me to the living room, I'll show you a trick to bring them together

-It's okay... With a frightened face, she took Lincoln's hand and started down the stairs.

-If she saw you holding me her hand, she would kill you, she is very jealous.

-Laughing

-Who do you mean? Looking at Lincoln with eyes of doubt

-Soon you will know, stay here with me and watch this, Mom and Dad are not at home were on a cruise, but someday we will tell you this story.

-What witty, do not you think?, what is your trick to bring them together?, Mine is to cry a little and they all come.

-Look at this, girls, I'm going out with Ronnie Anne, I invited her to dinner!

-By the time Lincoln uttered the word Ronnie the house began to quench from the avalanche that came from all the sisters who gathered around Lincoln

.¿Temblar o templar? si es temblar es asi: The moment Lincoln uttered the word Ronnie the house began to shake from the avalanche that came from all the sisters who gathered around Lincoln

-girls, Please, Please, its a joke, I'M NOT GOING TO SAW RONNIE ANNE !

-Why, did you fight her? By the way, who is that girl who looks like you?

.Por si quieres pasar la palabra porque (why) a pregunta aqui esta: Why? Did you fight with she? By the way, who is that girl who looks like you?

-No luan, please, stop all and sit down

-All the sisters stopped packing Lincoln's clothes and immediately sat down on the couch, where he explained who the girl was next to her.

-So, is she literally you from another dimension?

-That's what Lisa told me, she's working on the machine now so she can go back to where she belongs

-Tell me Linka, what do you like to do?

-asked Leni

-I love to paint my nails, and read a good fashion magazine and chat with some of my friends but more than anything with my friend Cloe

-The sisters, to the hearing that, opened their eyes as much as they could and were astonished, to the point that everyone fought to be with Linka, at that moment there was a knock on the door and the bell ringing

-Who is it? Can you go to your Lynn?

-Okay, but then they save a place for me so we talk a little

-When opening the door

-Hello Lynn, how are you? Is Lincoln in? We'd see each other a little later but I came a couple of hours earlier.

-LINCOLN Your girlfriend is here !, here she comes, why are you all red?

LINCOLN Your girlfriend is HERE !, here she comes, because you're all red, lo hice para que no se chocaran ideas

-What Ronnie here?!, Enter Ronnie, please!

-Hello Love, but what things, now I see double

-Looking at Linka and Lincoln

-You do not see double, it's a long story ... Come, my dear, I'll tell you.

final capther 2


	3. The Crossing of Linka Chapter Trhee

-Confused, Ronnie Anne decides to heed Lincoln's words and with Linka they went to the Lincoln's room to have a little more privacy.

-Now, explain to me a little slower.

\- meanwhile Lincoln explained, she touched her hair

-She is me of another dimension, where I have brothers instead of sisters and where I am a woman and not a man

-He moved his hands to explain better.

-I'm sorry, I could not help it, but I wonder, Your name is Ronnie Anne?

-I asked with great intrigue as his hands rang.

-Yes ... my name is Ronnie Anne Santiago, where are you from, is there someone like me?

-Doubtful when she looked into Linka's eyes.

-The truth, the brother of Loki's girlfriend, is called Ron and has the same surname, because you look at me like that!

-He said as he looked at Ronnie's lost gaze.

-Lincoln and Ronnie agreed and when they went down the stairs they found Lisa, with a worried face running as fast as she could to her bunker,

giving no more importance to the situation, the three went to the park, the problem was that everyone Looked oddly, at that time Clyde, Lincoln's

neighbor and his best friend approached

-It's that they are identical. "With the lost look I touch Linka's face to feel if what she saw was real

-Well, then, what shall we do now? ... bores me a lot here, and if we go to the park all three?

-Linka said with inquietude

-Lincoln and Ronnie agreed and when they went down the stairs they found Lisa, with a worried face running as fast as she could to her bunker,

no giving more importance to the situation, the three went to the park, the problem was that everyone looked at oddly, at that time Clyde, Lincoln's neighbor and his best friend approached

.aqui pusiste: los miraba de señal extraña, este termino se puede mal interpretar como una señal de verdad, lo cambie a: todo el mundo los

miraba extraño o todo el mundo los miraba extrañamente, que es basicamente lo mismo pero sin confuciones al momento de leerlo en ingles.

-Hi Lincoln, woow ... Who is she?

-Surprised to see Linka and frightened by the resemblance to Lincoln took a step back

-God, she's Linka, it's me but from another alternate dimension

-He quickly told his friend

-Mmm... esta bien, Hola Ronnie

-Hi Clyde, I won you the other day in the Assemble...

-It was you !, knew that Lincoln did not know that combo... Well umm, your name is Linka?, If you want, you can accompany me, you know that way we left these two alone

-He whispered in her ear.

-Well, Lincoln, we'll see you later.

-she going with Clyde giving jumpings.

-Leaving Lincoln and Ronnie together, they walked at the foot of an oak that was a few yards from the patio, Lincoln lay down at the foot of the tree and she beside him embraced the boy's tender arms.

-Tell me Lincoln, would you give everything for me?

-She ask as he wrapped himself in Lincoln's arms

-I would give you everything for you, not once or twice, if not, what is necessary to show you my love for you.

-He looked at the trees and looked at the bright brown eyes of Ronnie showing the purest happiness on his face

-I'm sorry, I can't keep resisting

-Approaches desperately and grabs Lincoln's neck to kiss him with all the passion and love he had inside her when she heard those words

-Ronnie ...

-He said breathlessly, decides to return the kiss and continue for a few minutes, with all that passion that surrounded them.

-The minutes passed, Ronnie and Lincoln worried about not having seen Linka, they went to look for them in the park, but they could not find it, until they could be observed in the distance two

people walking hand in hand and very close together

-Well... she has white hair and woo ho ho... woow... Seriously Clyde did it ... this would not be weird...

-No, of course it is not strange, she is me of another dimension, clear that it is not rare that it is giving a passionate kiss to him

-Hysterical and nervous he went as fast as he could to where Clyde is.

-Tell me, did you like Linka?

-he looked at the girl's eyes.

-I loved, you're very sweet Clyde

-Smiling as he held the child's hands

-At that point Lincoln comes confused, hysterical, worried and baffled by what a person might be in his life.

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Crossing of Linka Chapter Four

The visitor

-What are you doing...

-At that moment he is held from the neck of his shirt

-Ronnie, let me go ...

-Oh, come on, Lincoln, you're not like that, besides, do not you think it's better that he dates with your female version than he is in love with your older sister?

besides they look so happy together.

-At that moment Lincoln's pocket began to ring

-Is Lisa,

-Answered the call

-Tell me Lis, did you get anything?

-Not yet, but some friends of the AGI called me and want to meet Linka since she is the first Interdimensional traveler, I also did some calculations and modifications,

in one week I will have a perpetual and stable portal, if everything goes well.

-I understand, then we go to the house?

-Umm, if they can and as soon as possible, I will continue trying ...

-hear cries in the background

-Sorry brother, I'll go see Lily, see you later

-It's okay...

-Cut the call and keep the phone in your pocket

-From that tree, Linka and Clyde approached, holding hands.

-Lincoln, how to tell you this...

-Do not talk to me about it, I'll need a lot of therapy to get out of my head what I saw

-Ronnie hit Lincoln

-Shut up, silly... well, what happened with Lisa?

-Oh, of course ... Lisa, it's something of an association of scientists to which she belongs or something, they want to see you Linka and Ronnie You could stop hitting me,

we'll be back like a few months ago ..

-Sorry Lincoln ... do not get angry

-she a giggle

-You know I never do, well let's go home, umm Clyde, will you come with us?

-I'm sorry, I have to go and buy something for my parents, Linka. "I turn my head to look at Clyde then bring his lips that came in contact with Linka and a faint brush of

air that came into their mouth caused the perfect scene Of love and passion.

-Stop it!Come with me, Linka.

-He holds her arm as he says goodbye to Clyde, greeting him while he is forcibly taken by Lincoln

-Ronnie hits Lincoln's head

-Fool...

-Stop making me that ... It hurts a lot !

-You stop behaving like an infant, I told you to leave them alone ...

-Is that to see me, textually to me, kiss my best friend, it's weird ...

-At that moment In the house of the Louds, disorder and chaos reigned.

-Well, if I use the particle heatsink and implement it with the polymer concentrator and the atomic catalyst, I could achieve ...

-the objects in his hand broke into pieces

-Holy science ... again ...

-Umm, another passenger of dimensions ... and tell me what is your name?

-Wa... waa... water please

-She looked up to see the young woman.

-¿Levi?

-Umm, ¿Linka?

-Where? wer... we

-Uselessly trying to get up, but fell in the attempt.

I'll have to take care of you, you look familiar

-He look at his desk a picture of his brother Lincoln

\- so familiar that when I said Linka you worried ...

-I'll have to take care of you, you look familiar

-He look at his desk a picture of his brother Lincoln

-so familiar that when I said Linka you worried ...

-Help her...

-I will, but I will have to help you first...


	5. The Crossing of Linka Chapter Five

Suffer

-The injured young man, looking at that dark body covered with blood, lying on the bed, begging to know Linka's whereabouts

-Tell me,whe... where is she?

-Trying to get out of bed

-It is with my brother and his "Friend", by the way, what is your name?

-Preparing a red substance that looked like blood, but it was not.

-My name is Ron, Ron Santiago, wha.. what's you.. your name?

-Stay put, this medication will be helpful for your problem, my name is Lisa Loud

-Did you say Loud? You're the like as Linka's brother, Levi, and they have the same surnames...

-Interesting, tell me something, what link do you have with Linka?...

-Well I...

-He fell silent and looked away.

-I see... just breathe deeply

-she put the needle on his brown skin to apply the substance

-The moment the substance entered his body, the wounds gradually closed, which left no scar on his body

-Okay, ready... listen well this, I'm not good for the emotions but... I hope it was worth so much trip and pain

-Thanks, also thanks for healing but... I'm very hungry

-I see you have an appetite... well, go to the kitchen that will have food there, I will continue with this

-She made a sign to leave

-The brown-skinned young man as stealthy as he could into the kitchen to keep the girls from knowing about him. The minutes passed and they arrived

at the house Lincoln with Ronnie and Linka, all three had no idea what happened in the house while not They were present

-Hey Linc, I'm going to the kitchen to eat something, if you'll let me?

-No problem Linka, go... I'll go and see Lisa, Will you come with me, Ronnie?

-Well, no problem

-They both went to Lisa and Lily's room to talk about the reason she had called. Linka when entering the kitchen and see that silhouette so familiar

-You... Are you?...

-She scared stepped back.

-That voice... right?

-He turned to see what he thought was Linka

-Linka?

-What are you doing here?!, now you follow me?

-Wh-What? No, you did not go to school and I worred, I followed your brother Lynn and then Levi told me that you were inside a tube or something and he said

that I could not go looking because it was very risky and .. and

-Wai... then why do you bother me at school?...

-She turned around

-This is no time for that, we have to find a way to get out of this place

-Lincoln's sister is in that... besides, tell me why you always annoy me!

-Meanwhile in Lisa's room, Ronnie and Lincoln asked her what had happened

-Then Lisa, Because the savannah is covered in blood...

-Well, my dear brother, a type of Linka dimension appeared and was very hurt, I think that energy was missing for the dimensional

bridge since it did not come out solid

.(lleso no es una palabra del vocablo en ingles asi que lo cambie por solido, tal vez encuentres una mejor sustitucion)

-So, a boy? Well, he must be one of the brothers.

-Ronnie addressed Lisa.

-I don't think he's his brother, Ronnie, Rather it's you

-How do you say, I?

-Pointing with his hand

-Fuff... Drop your voltage meter

-Yes, you ... who else is wearing shorts, a purple jacket and dark skin ... ah and he's a man ... I think your male version

-Calm down, don't get angry

-Now, you see with what deal everyday ...

-Meanwhile the kitchen situation began to worsen, to the point where Lucy and Lynn went to spy on the conversation.

-Hey Lucy, who's that kid brown-skinned , does it look cute do not you think?

-yes.

-Do not be so sharp, say something

-I think this got ugly, do not you think?

-The truth is that if Lucy, you're right...

-Inside the Kitchen discussions were getting out of control, at that moment the doorbell rang of the house, So Lynn went to respond

-Hi Clyde -Lynn opened the door

-He... hello Lynn, is Linka here?

-Is in the kitchen, wait ... do you know her?

-Today in the park, can I pass?

-Of course, go ahead

-Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ron and Linka's discussion became more and more tense

-That day you put bubble gum in my hair !

-she point to Ron

-So... Sorry ... is that ...

-He looked at the floor

-Is that, what? just say it!

-THAT I LIKE YOU, THAT'S WHY I DO ALL THIS ... YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! Her face covered with tears came out of the kitchen.

-Oh ... shit ...

-She turned to the floor, then turned her gaze to Clyde at the kitchen door.

-I see ...

-Clyde walked slowly out of the room.


End file.
